the_100_xfandomcom-20200214-history
Sky People
Sky People, or Skaikru (Trigedasleng) is a term used by the Grounders to describe a person who came from The Ark. They are also commonly known as Arkers. The Sky People alive today are descendants of humans who survived the nuclear apocalypse 97 years ago because they were already living in space or managed to escape in time in shuttles. After the Ark's resources began dwindling faster than projected, 100 Delinquents were sent to Earth to see if it was survivable. Chancellor Jaha mentioned in "Contents Under Pressure" that there were 2237 people on the Ark but they only have enough Exodus ships for 700 to get to Earth. In "Unity Day", Diana Sydney's drop ship escape costs the lives of hundreds of Arkers as well as everyone on board her drop ship. It is estimated in "The Calm" that there were no more than 1,000 survivors and at least 1,500 dead as a result. Project Exodus then took place and the Ark was brought to the ground. An estimate of how many survivors of the Ark made it to the ground in "We Are Grounders (Part 2)" is unknown since there are still several missing stations as of the Season 2 finale. So far, Mecha Station, Alpha Station and Factory Station are the only three stations with known survivors with Factory Station having only one survivor, Mel. Society The Sky People vary in appearance and look exactly like common people today. They are able to metabolise high amounts of radiation as a result of advanced genetic engineering and living in space for a prolonged period of time. This ability to filter radiation with no effects on their health makes them essentially immune to any form of radiation poisoning much like the Grounders. The Council is the governing institution that made executive decisions for The Ark and now Camp Jaha. It is headed by the Chancellor. Through Project Exodus, the Council planned for the eventual return of the Sky People to Earth via Exodus ships. They also created the Exodus Charter, which contains the new laws for governing once the Sky People returned to the ground. All crimes on The Ark were capital crimes and criminals were executed immediately. Those under the age of 18, however, were instead sent to lock-up until they reach the age of 18 when they were given a trial and, if found guilty, were floated. One hundred of these Delinquents were sent to Earth to see if it was habitable enough for humans to survive and were promised that their crimes would be pardoned. Sky People Guard are the Sky People who maintained security on the Ark and later at Camp Jaha once they arrived on Earth. On the Ark, the Guard was in charge of surprise inspections of the Sky People's living quarters and were commonly seen working in law enforcement and providing protection. They also performed the duties of executioner when pushing the button to float Sky People charged with capital crimes. During Council meetings, Ark Guards stand watch and await orders by Council members. Guard Cadets are responsible for chaperoning public gatherings such as dances. On the ground, the Guard goes out on scouting missions and accompanies Sky People outside the safety of Camp Jaha. Once the alliance between the Grounders and Sky People was established, the Guard worked alongside the Grounder Warriors, providing technology they lacked such as medicine, fire-arms and tone generators. The Sky People like to celebrate the holiday called Unity Day in which they give thanks to the people of the 12 space stations that were still active during and after the nuclear war. These 12 stations in an unspecified year came together because they knew that life would be better together. Unity Day has been celebrated presumably every October 1st since this event. Members 'Alive' *Clarke Griffin *Bellamy Blake *Jasper Jordan *Octavia Blake *Monty Green *Raven Reyes *John Murphy *Abigail Griffin *Marcus Kane *Thelonious Jaha *Sinclair *Jackson *Monroe *Kyle Wick *Mel *Nathan Miller *Harper *David Miller *Jones *Reese Lemkin *Nygel *Caspian *Pike *Macallan *Survivors from the Ark landing on Earth 'Deceased' *Wells Jaha *Finn Collins *Sterling *Connor *Myles *Drew *Fox *Sgt. Scott *Diana Sydney *Callie Cartwig *Vera Kane *Atom *Charlotte *Commander Shumway *Jake Griffin *Tor Lemkin *Aurora Blake *Major Byrne *Roma *Trina *Pascal *Connor *John Mbege *Dax *Richards *Craig *319 Ark citizens from The Culling *Multiple un-named Ark citizens for various other reasons Notes and Trivia *The first generation of Sky People who escaped the apocalypse on Earth are known as Grounders. **The 100 and the former citizens of The Ark are all Sky People. **Clarke mentions in "Coup de Grace" that the Sky People were genetically engineered. *Although called "Sky People" by the Grounders, the Delinquents rarely refer to themselves as Sky People and the survivors of the Ark have only recently begun doing so. **In "The 48", Lincoln teaches Octavia how to say, "I am Octavia of the Sky People. I seek safe passage" in Trigedasleng. **In "Bodyguard of Lies", a member of Jaha's party referred to the Sky People as "Arkers" seconds before his death while crossing The Dead Zone. *Camp Jaha is the current home base on Earth for the Sky People. **The previous home base was the Delinquents' Camp. **It is made out of the remnants of Alpha Station. *The Sky People have been at war with The Woods Clan since they landed in the "Pilot". **As of "Remember Me" the Sky People and the Woods Clan have been at peace. **Both groups were thereafter at peace with each other but at war with Mount Weather and the Mountain Men. **The peace between the Sky People and the Woods Clan is uncertain after the events in "Blood Must Have Blood (Part 1)". Category:The 100 Category:Sky People Category:Groups